vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Viking
Vikings (from Old Norse Víkingr) were seafaring northern Germanic people who raided, traded, explored, and settled in wide areas of Europe, Asia, and the North Atlantic islands from the late 8th to the mid-11th centuries. The proper ethnic term of the people to whom the Vikings belonged to is the Norse. Individual nations of the Old Norse culture of Scandinavia included the Norwegians, the Svear (Swedes), the Danes and the Geats or Gutes of the island of Gotland, and later the Icelanders. "Viking" was merely a label for those engaged in acts of piracy. Not all Norse people were necessarily Viking, though Vikings were mostly Northmen. Other societies, however, living close to Scandinavia, were also engaged in maritime raiding activities during the Viking Age. These were the, Frisians in the future Netherlands, Polabian Slavs in eastern Germany and Poland, the Kurs or Curonians in the coastal lands of Lithuania and Latvia, and the Oeselians of Estonia. The Viking Period is the main focus of the show, Vikings. The details below will reflect the Vikings' culture as displayed on the show. Culture Boendr, or Freemen, are either farmers, seafarers, or hunters. Either way, all of them are warriors and fighters for all of them are trained from childhood to wield weapons, and some Northmen who have earned their place in the battlefield even name their weapons. Also, every freemen sworn to their leader must answer the call when they are called to battle, either for war or raids.http://www.history.com/shows/vikings/videos/farmers-raiders-kings Vikings and the other free people of the community gather at The Thing with their leader present. During these assemblies, disputes are resolved, trials are held, and big decisions to be made for their village are discussed or announced. Boys who have just come of age can also receive their arm rings and swear their fealty to the king or earl. In Vikings, The Thing is held at the Earl's mead hall. Russia and eastern Europe in general was known the the Norse as Gardariki or 'realm of towns' due to the Norse Varangian settlements established there from the 8th century. It was also know as Austrvegr (the eastern way) or Austrlond (the eastern lands). Cities established or settled by the Norse Varangians include Old Ladoga (Aldeigjuborg), Novgorod (Holmgardr), Kiev (Koenugardr), Polotsk (Pallteskja), Smolensk (Smaleskja), Suzdal (Sursdalar), Murom (Moramar) and Rostov (Radstofa). The Kingdom of Dublin was called Dyflin by the Norse who founded the city, which became the centre of the hybrid Norse-Gael culture in Ireland. Other Norse settlements were Wexford (Veisafjordr), Waterford (Vedrafjordr), Cork and Limerick (Hlymrekr). The Norse also settled the islands of Orkney and Shetland, which they called Nordreyjar ''or 'the northern isles', while the Hebrides, the islands of the Firth of Clyde and the Isle of Mann in the Irish Sea were collectively called ''Sudreyjar, 'the southern isles'. Parts of mainland Scotland were settled by the Norse the northern-most Scottish county of Sutherland (ironically meaning 'southern land') was part of the dominion of the earls of Orkney. Galloway, which derives it's name from the Gall-Gaidel, meaning the 'Foreign Gaels' which was the Irish term for Norse settlers who adopted aspects of Gaelic culture. Vikings were reported to have ventured far and beyond their Scandinavian homeland. Their names for geographic regions included Blaland (Black Land/Blue Land) for North Africa. Serkland (land of robes) for the Middle East and possibly Asia in general. Miklagardr ''was the Norse name for Constantinople, while ''Grikland was what they called Greece and likely the Byzantine Empire in general. Frankland referred to the Frankish kingdoms in France and Germany. Irarland may have been the Norse rendering of Eire (Ireland). Vinland and Markland were the names given to lands founded in North America by Leif Eriksson and Thorfinn Karlsefni in the early 11th century. Language The Vikings speak Old Norse, a North Germanic language spoken by the inhabitants of Scandinavia. Athelstan knows their language as he has apparently traveled before where their language was spoken. He then teaches Ragnar his language, Old English/Anglo-Saxon, which he later uses to communicate with the natives of England. On the show, bits of Old Norse is spoken but translated to English for the viewers' ease. This is also true for Old English, which is spoken when the Northumbrian monks are first introduced. Structure Viking communities are headed by either kings or earls. The earl dictates what the village's warriors are going to do, particularly where they hold their raids. Before Ragnar Lothbrok suggested traveling to the west, the most common destination of the Vikings was the east. Free women are also regarded as equals of men in their society, even letting some of them, particularly shieldmaidens, fight alongside them.http://www.history.com/shows/vikings/videos/viking-women Although, they treat slaves indifferently and have no problem with killing them, or even raping the slave women. The most powerful Norse lords were the Kunungr or kings, who held the most land. They were followed by Jarls or earls, who were mostly autonomous tribal chieftains of princely status. Norse kings and earls would lead their fighting men in militia-based expeditionary forces called Leidangr. Each lord would lead a personal warband called a Hird. Hirdmenn were professional warriors who possessed the status of household bodyguards and companions, which during peace-time also functioned as the ruling lord's court. The closest to the lord's own inner-circle were those trusted warriors known as Skutilsveinr (the table-men). The Logmathr ''or 'lawspeaker' was an official who presided over trials and lawsuits at Thing meetings. In Iceland, the ''Logmathr ''became an elective political office. Lower nobility were the ''Thegns, ''who were the relatives of kings and earls, and held land from them in return for rendering military service. They would govern a regional subdivision known variously as the ''Vapnatak (weapon-take) or a Harad (a hundred). Hersir were were wealthy land-holding warriors who were permitted to lead as much as a ship's crew. A Drottin is the Norse warlord who independently commands a large military force and was often either a king or a jarl. A Saekonungr, or "sea-king" was a term in Medieval Scandinavian literature which describes a Viking warlord who had no significant landholdings, but commanded a large-enough fleet with which they could subdue a country and establish their own kingdoms. A Stallari, a title which is often translated as 'marshal' was the second-in-command of Norse kings Hird. The Stallari may either have been a Thegn of the king or possibly a Jarl who was allied with or oath-bound to the king. A Forungi is the Norse term for a military commander, either of an expeditionary force or to denote the commander of a lord's own Hird (household soldiers) or Lid (following). A Merkismathr was a standard-bearer within a large war band, carrying the banner of the Jarl or the king. Shipwrights were called Knarrasmithr, literally meaning 'boat-smiths'. Skutilsveinr (literally 'table-men') are higher-ranking members of a Hird, the officers, who sit at their lord's table at feasts. Huskarls or 'house-men' are the personal bodyguards of a lord and part of the Hird. Rathningar were experienced warriors who recruited and trained warriors in the service of a lord. Many may have been freelance mercenaries leading smaller bands, seeking employment where they could. Gestir, meaning 'guests' since they are allowed to eat in the lord's great hall, is the Norse term for hired mercenaries and spies. The terms Steorsman (steerman) or Hilmir (helmsman) are technical terms to describe the role of a ship's captain, who would often man the steering oar at the rear of the ship. The remainder of Norse society consisted of Thingmenn (''land-holding voters at the Thing), Boendr (freemen), and ''Thralls (slaves). Religious duties where mainly performed by two groupes of people: goðis and völvor. A goði was usually the cheiftain of a village and was responsible for arranging the religious festivals of the community and perform sacrifices. As seen in Sacrifice, when a king was around he was expected to perform the duty a killing the sacrifices. The goði was not soly a religious figure but would lead the Thing and assist in legal affairs and marriges. Since the Norse men did not have a organised clergy the goði was more of an administrative figure with religious duties among others than a priest. A völva (wand-carrier) was a witch-shaman with a high status in the Norse community. A völva was practicly a female medicineman who would assist in the spiritual affairs. Their patron godess was Freyja, the ur-völva, and they practiced a form of magic called seid. Through seid the völva could see the future, see the intentions of the gods and even alter the web of fate. Exorcisms and the burial of the dead where lead by a völva. They would usually be helped by a group of younger women who where trained to be völvor when they where older. Some völvor lived in the villages and others travled around where their services where sought for. The Angel of Death is a Völva. Male völvas where called seidman, like the Seer. Those where rare since it was considered unmanly to perform seid. Beliefs Vikings believe in the Aesir and Vanir, the two main families of the Norse gods, who reside in Asgard and Vanaheim above their land, Midgard, from where they watch over them and live among them in nature, with Odin as their chief god. They believe that the world tree, Yggdrasil, binds the nine worlds together. Although Vikings pay tribute to Odin in battle, they seek strength from Thor, god of thunder and lightning, idol of craftsmen, fighter of evil, and son of Odin. Warriors among them who die in battle are sent to Valhalla, where apparently they dine with their other fellow heroes and the gods, to someday fight with them when Ragnarök comes, while a man who dies at home will instead reside in Hel. For justice and courage, they seek the war god Týr. The viking women look up to the godesses Frigg and Freyja. It is Freyja who leads the valkyries and takes half of the fallen warriors to Valhalla, and the other to Freyja's hall Sessrumnir. Any woman who dies in battle belongs to Freyja. Freyja is also the godess of sexuality, insitting lust in both men, gods, dwarfs and giants. Frigg sees the future and she alone knows what is to come. The hunters venetrate Ullr, stepson of Thor and god of hunting while sailors give their praise to Njord, father of Freyr and Freyja, asking for luck and protection at sea. The sea is both gviving and cruel. Here rules the sea giant Ägir and his wife, the godess Ran, the mother of the waves. She who drags men to the bottom of the sea and captures them in her net. To the vikings, the end of their world is Ragnarök, the fate of the gods, the fate foreseen by Odin himself. Ragnarök will be brought upon by Loki, the trickster god who can take many shapes, and his children, Jörmungandr and Fenrir. Here, Loki will pit the giants against the lords of Asgard, Odin will fall to the great wolf, Fenrir, and Thor will fall to the world serpent, Jörmungandr. Evil prevails until the world ends to start anew.http://www.history.com/shows/vikings/videos/odin-and-the-lords-of-asgard Vikings also believe that their fate is predetermined by the mystical norns, the female beings who rule the destiny of gods and men who together weave the strands of destiny.http://www.history.com/shows/vikings/videos/fate-honor-and-glory Thus, they often go to the Seer to heed their advice. Sources *History Channel's Vikings website *Vikings on Wikipedia References Category:Groups Category:Viking Warriors Category:Titles